


If These Walls Could Talk

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Hannibal/Face, wall!kink (ie, sex up against a wall).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If These Walls Could Talk

"Sounds like quite a plan, Face."

Face looked up from the model of his plan, spread out across the table. "I'm just double-checking everything."

"That's good," Hannibal said, striding towards him purposefully. "But you've been double-checking for five hours in a row. Time for a break, don't you think?"

Out of habit, Face stood. "I just don't want anything to go wrong." Glancing down, he winced slightly, realizing that there was some evidence in his pants that maybe he shouldn't have stood up after all.

"The first rule of planning grand schemes is not to tense yourself up so much you psych yourself out," Hannibal informed him, continuing to walk towards him calmly. Face found himself backing up until he hit the wall. Hannibal didn't stop his approach, though.

"All work and no play makes Peck a dull boy, right?" Face asked, wishing that Hannibal would back off even as his body was begging him to come a little closer. Hannibal, evidently, listened to Face's body.

"That's right," his commander grinned.

"So...what's the second rule?" Face asked as Hannibal planted his hands on the wall, one on each side of Face's head, and leaned in.

"The second rule is to always have control of the situation," Hannibal said, taking one hand and running it slowly down Face's chest, feeling the younger man's rapid heartbeat underneath the sleek muscle. He grinned at the gasp Face made when his hand reached the bulge in his pants, squeezing slightly. "Mmm. Nice."

For once, Face found himself unable to come up with a witty reply. He found himself unable to even move as Hannibal slid effortlessly to his knees and nimbly undid his belt buckle, biting back a moan as Hannibal's strong hands pulled down his jeans, freeing his almost painful erection.

"Commando, Face?" Hannibal chuckled. "Somehow, this doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Well that's odd, since I'm usually a very surprising person," Face managed to say. The very tiny part of his brain that was still functioning applauded his ability to come up with a snappy retort in any situation: about to be torched by drug dealers, about to be imprisoned by the government, about to be sucked off by his commanding officer. 

"Of course you are, Face," Hannibal said indulgently, before taking Face into his mouth.

Face groaned at the impossibly wet heat. Six months with slutty prison guards, he decided, had nothing on this. Hannibal, it seemed, aimed to tease. He swallowed Face almost entirely -- an ability which had to have taken practice, and damn if he wasn't going to get that story out of Hannibal sooner or later -- before sliding back slowly and swirling his devil of a tongue around the head of his cock. 

"Jesus -- please, Hannibal -- more," he gasped, and Hannibal chuckled, Face's dick still halfway down his throat. The vibrations tingled throughout Face's entire body and he slammed his head back. It hit the wall, hard, and almost gave him a moment of clarity when the pain sliced through the fog of pleasure before Hannibal apparently took pity on him and went back to work. Face found himself thrusting forward involuntarily, but when he did, Hannibal placed two strong, capable hands on his hips and pushed him roughly against the wall, effectively pinning him and preventing him from thoroughly fucking Hannibal's throat, which was apparently what his body had been attempting to do. In retaliation for the immobilization of his hips, he brought his hands to Hannibal's hair and tugged roughly, but not enough to hurt. Surprisingly, Hannibal moaned at that, which caused a chain reaction that culminated in Face having one of the most powerful orgasms of his life at the hands and mouth of his former commanding officer while shoved up against the wall of an illegally borrowed cargo ship.

"Fuck," he choked eloquently, as Hannibal very calmly and collectedly swallowed every drop of his come. Face felt his body liquefy, and he would have sagged to the floor if not for Hannibal suddenly being right in front of him, upright and pinning him to the wall, with his own erection pressing insistently into Face's thigh. Before Face could offer to do something about it, Hannibal kissed him, firmly but not roughly. Face could taste himself in Hannibal's mouth, and that realization sent a spark of lust zinging through his veins.

Without breaking the kiss, Hannibal reached into his own pants pocket before letting them drop -- he too had gone commando, Face noted later. But what he noted at the moment was the slight click of a bottle and then two slick fingers probing at his entrance. He moaned as Hannibal pushed them in carefully and expertly, while trailing unexpectedly light kisses down his throat before settling in at the spot where his shoulder joined his neck.

"Ready?" Hannibal asked after a few minutes, voice deep and hoarse.

"Yeah," Face whispered, a part of him marveling that he was already getting hard. It was just like being a teenager again.

Hannibal hoisted him up, and Face willingly wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist for leverage. Between the actual wall behind him and the wall that was Hannibal's muscular body, he had plenty of support. He felt his shirt riding up, and cold metal scraped at his back. Hannibal lined himself up against Face and thrust in, letting out a shaky breath of air that couldn't be heard over Face's groan as Hannibal pushed him against the wall even harder. Suddenly, sparks exploded in front of his eyes as a burst of pleasure shot through his body.

"Do that again," he pleaded, and Hannibal complied, the angle of Face, the wall, and Hannibal's cock ensuring that every thrust hit the sweet spot. Face ran his hands under the back of Hannibal's shirt, palming the powerful muscle before digging in his nails hard enough to break skin when Hannibal rolled his hips again. Payback for the wall scraping his back, he figured, and scraped his nails down Hannibal's back.

"Fuck," Hannibal growled, driving harder and deeper into Face's all-too-willing body. Somewhere inside him that wasn't hazy-red with pleasure or seeing sparks scolded him for moaning like a girl -- wantonly, even -- but he couldn't bring himself to care as Hannibal banged him against the wall. The rhythmic thumping, he was quite sure, was audible throughout the whole ship, but again, he really didn't give a shit as Hannibal rode him harder, faster, until Face finally gasped a few unintelligible words and clenched around Hannibal in what was his second orgasm of the night, and got Hannibal's shirt very sticky indeed.

Hannibal, for his part, summoned up a reserve of power that hadn't been there before and thrust into Face's pliant body once -- twice -- three more times until, with a roar, he was coming. And that was when Face felt the unexpected sensation of the support behind him giving out. With barely a crack of warning, the metal wall -- which, upon later examination, would prove to be very old and structurally unstable -- at his back gave out, and he felt himself tumbling backwards. He landed hard on the floor with Hannibal on top of him.

Holy shit. Hannibal had actually _fucked him through a wall._

Unfortunately, the room they had so abruptly entered wasn't empty. From his upside-down vantage point, Face could see BA and Murdock, seated at a table with a checkerboard, staring in shock at them. Face could only imagine how they must look -- half-naked, covered in sweat and other bodily fluid, tangled around each other.

"Gentlemen," he greeted courteously, unable to stop himself from grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I ain't paying for that," BA informed them, pointing at the giant hole in the wall.

"Yeah, Face, was that part of your plan too?" Murdock asked.

Hannibal grinned, lifting himself off Face. "Nope. That plan was all mine."


End file.
